


Vivid

by corsica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsica/pseuds/corsica
Summary: Completely in the nude, on his knees in the middle of the bed, with his long, dark locks falling over his shoulders, Hanzo looks the best he's ever looked.





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> if i see one more god damn slow burn fic in this tag im going to commit a felony

 

 

 

 

 

 

His hands travel up from Hanzo's thighs, up his waist, and rest against his pecs. He rests his chin on Hanzo's shoulder, and squeezes his chest. The airy moan he gets in response is delicious.

Completely in the nude, on his knees in the middle of the bed, with his long, dark locks falling over his shoulders, Hanzo looks the best he's ever looked.

“We've barely even started, Hanzo.” McCree murmurs, his hands kneading his chest, his thumbs running over his nipples, “And you're already leaking. Like an eager little whore.”

Pre-cum dribbles out of the tip of his cock and slowly slides down his shaft. McCree collects it with his thumb, and licks it off. Hanzo's pupils blow wide as his arousal blossoms further.

“Jesse...” He ekes out, gripping the front of his flannel shirt, “Please...”

“Please what?” He brushes Hanzo's hair off of his face, staring at him with large eyes and mocking innocence.

Hanzo grits his teeth, “I swear to god...” He warns dangerously though it's undermined by the red blush on his cheeks.

A lecherous grin grows on McCree's lips.

“Oh, Hanzo...”

His lips breathe hot air against Hanzo's ear.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

He runs his tongue around the shell.

“Want me to pin you down and fuck your pretty little hole?”

His teeth catch and release the lobe.

“Or would you rather choke on my cock?”

Hanzo lets out a shudder, his arms finding purchase around McCree's shoulders, his fingers digging into his shirt. Goosebumps pop up on Hanzo's skin as McCree runs his finger down his spine. He arches his chest further against McCree, sensitive nipples rubbing up against the flannel.

“Let me taste you, _please.”_ Hanzo says in a hushed, frantic whisper. He stares up at McCree with widened eyes.

A low hum vibrates from McCree's throat as he cups the side of Hanzo's face. Hanzo grasps at the hand with his own.

“Alright. Go ahead, sweetheart. Put those pretty lips of yours to work.” Their lips meet, so fleetingly that Hanzo chases after him when he pulls away.

Hanzo lowers himself down to his stomach as gracefully as he can, deft fingers making short work of McCree's belt and zipper. McCree's cock releases with a slight bob as he pulls down his pants just enough, and Hanzo cannot help but lick his lips as he takes the head of his cock into his mouth. His fingers leave white marks against McCree's jeans as he scratches down them.

“Oh baby, you can suck dick so much better than this. Take my cock down to the _hilt.”_   He croons, and Hanzo braces himself on McCree's thighs as he goes down. The moan that comes from McCree is nothing short of sultry as he hits the back of Hanzo's throat.

He sighs out Hanzo's name and entwines his fingers in his thick strands of hair. A slight tug gets a small moan from Hanzo, and the vibrations send a tingle up McCree's spine. Love fills his eyes as he stares down at Hanzo, and his gaze is met with hardly a wait. All he's done to Hanzo is stroke up his body and let him suck his dick, and he's red in the face and glassy in the eyes.

Hanzo's head bobs, pulling back to suck on the tip as his hand works the shaft. His ass is high in the air, trembling, catching McCree's interest. He sucks on a finger and leans over, running it around Hanzo's hole.

“Mhhm, I can feel you twitching, baby. You're tryin' to suck me in.” He grabs a handful of Hanzo's ass, “I can tell you're hungry for cock.”

A tug of Hanzo's hair gets him off his dick. His head lifts up and his dark locks of hair fall in front of his face once more, concealing the dark red tint on his cheeks.

One broad hand cups Hanzo's cheek once more and pulls him in while the other settles on the small of his back. Their lips meet sloppily as McCree settles Hanzo back down on the bed. His hand slips around from the small of his back, grasping Hanzo's cock and pressing his thumb into the slit. Hanzo lets out a small “oh” sound and squirms beneath him, fingers pulling the sheets taut as McCree kisses down to his chest and takes one of his nipples in his mouth.

“ _Nn.”_ Hanzo covers his mouth as the moans begin to slip out.

Hanzo is left wanting as McCree pushes himself up, his hands moving up to grasp at Hanzo's pecs once more. He squeezes the plush muscles together as his thumbs flick at his nipples and Hanzo writhes against the bedding, begging and keening for more.

“Jesse, please, _oh―.”_

“Look at you...” McCree murmurs, “Such a beautiful slut, moanin' my name. So eager for my cock you can barely help yourself...”

The rough pads of his thumbs push down his nipples, and Hanzo groans McCree's name, his arms circling around his broad shoulders.

“I could play with your pretty chest all night long, sweetheart.” He murmurs against his ear, “But I got a better idea.” He gives Hanzo one last kiss, “On your hands and knees.”

Pulling back, he watches with a smug, satisfied grin as Hanzo's entire body shakes. The effort it takes him to get into the position is immense, but his grin only grows wider as Hanzo finally settles in and arches his back, pointing his ass up just the way he likes it.

“Oh, that is just _perfect.”_ McCree traces his finger down Hanzo's spine, slowly, teasingly, “Get your ass higher―ah.” Hanzo pillows his head on his arms as he drops his chest to the bed, pulling his knees into his body and presenting himself beautifully, “Now _that_ is what I like to see.”

“ _Please,_ Jesse.” Hanzo whispers, “I cannot take your teasing much longer.”

McCree chuckles, and kneads Hanzo's ass, his thumbs tracing around his pretty pink hole.

He presses kisses against the base of Hanzo's spine, “What's the word before you―oh right.” His grin was nothing short of wolfish, _“Itadakimasu.”_

The look of annoyance from Hanzo is the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes and works his tongue inside of Hanzo's hole. His hand moves up Hanzo's back to press between his shoulder blades and force him harder against the mattress. Hanzo's cock is so hard it looks painful. McCree doesn't care.

Hanzo has not ceased rocking back and forth in a desperate effort to pull McCree in deeper. In a show of mercy, his hand slides back down to Hanzo's ass and opens him up further and twists his tongue around inside. By the sound of Hanzo's breathing and from how tightly his body is drawn, McCree is genuinely surprised Hanzo hasn't come yet.

“C'mon babydoll, tell me what you want.” He kisses around Hanzo's hole as he talks, his voice a muffled hum.

“ _Fucker.”_ Hanzo hisses past gritted teeth.

“What's that, cupcake?” McCree inquires sweetly, and Hanzo can feel the smile on McCree's lips touching his skin, “Didn't quite catch that.”

He presses the flat of his tongue against Hanzo's puckered hole and _licks._ Hanzo bites down on his knuckles to suppress the whine that very audibly comes from him.

“I-I can't, _oh,_ I cannot beg like this _―._ ” His eyes are dark and heady as he angles himself to look back at McCree, “Y-You _know_   what I want.”

McCree tilts his head in a grand display of faux innocence, “Do you want my cock?” He kisses the base of his spine as Hanzo groans, “Want me to pound into your tight ass?” His shaggy brown hair just barely brushes against Hanzo's soft skin as his lips move up his back.

The little whimper Hanzo gives goes straight to McCree's cock, and he moves seconds after he sees the gentle nod of Hanzo's head. He leans over Hanzo's body to grab the lube sitting on the nightstand, accidentally letting the head of his cock catch against his hole and then not-so-accidentally grinding into him.

“ _Jesse.”_ Hanzo breathes out, both irritably admonishing and painfully turned on.

McCree purposefully doesn't respond but the grin on his face speaks volumes.

His hand is slick and wet and the slapping sounds that echo in the room as he lubricates himself up only serves to arouse the two of them more. By the time he's rubbing his hand on the sheets, Hanzo is breathing so hard and quivering so much that McCree can tell he's at that place of utter desperation that he so rarely allows himself to get to.

“M'kay, gimme one sec, sweetheart,” He puts his palms on Hanzo's thighs and begins to turn him over, “c'mon, don't go actin' like a sack of potatoes.”

He rolls Hanzo onto his back, licking his lips as he sees the slow ooze of pre-cum from the tip of his cock. Hanzo mutters something unintelligible in Japanese and throws his arm over his face. With a tut, McCree pulls it off and brushes all the hair off that's hiding his pretty, flushed face.

The arousal in Hanzo's eyes turns softer as he gazes up at McCree, and McCree goes dumbstruck, breaking character as he stares into them with pure awe. His chest goes tight as the corners of Hanzo's eyes crinkle with an adoration only meant for him.

“God.” Jesse gives an awkward, nervous chuckle, “I love you so much, you know?” He presses his forehead to Hanzo's, and smiles as Hanzo gives a little laugh that shows off his pearly white teeth.

Hanzo cups his cheek, and strokes his fingers through McCree's thick brown hair, “You are doing wonderfully, Jesse.” Hanzo kisses the tip of his nose, “I love you, as well.”

McCree pulls himself back and slides his hands down to Hanzo's legs, bending them and pushing them up until his ankles were by his head. His hands stay on the back of Hanzo's thick thighs, licking his lips as he stares down at Hanzo's twitching hole.

He lines up his cock and pushes in, biting down on his lower lip at the tight, _tight_ squeeze. Eyes clamped shut, Hanzo grabs into McCree's flannel and refuses to let go.

“Oh _honey.”_ McCree grits his teeth, catches his breath, “You are suckin' me in so god damn _good._ S' like you were _made_ to take dick.” He leans down, and licks a long stripe up his neck, _“Ha_...how'd you like that, sweet pea? Ngh...s-stay in bed all day, pampered n' _split_ on my cock.”

Hanzo says _something_ in Japanese, but McCree doesn't particularly care as he pulls back out and thrusts back in. He keeps his hands on Hanzo's ankles for leverage, his hair falling in front of his face as his pace builds up from languid to brutal in the briefest of times.

His rhythm is far from steady. Intense, needy, he shoves his cock inside of Hanzo and grits his teeth at the way Hanzo clenches around him. As Hanzo squirms beneath him, he gasps and cries for _more_ and _please_ in two languages as he shoves his cock inside of him to the root. Hanzo quite literally rips his shirt off of him, the buttons popping off and flying to somewhere neither of them care about at the moment. He's pulled down until his chest is touching Hanzo's and his tongue is mapping out Hanzo's teeth.

The next thrust, rough and slick, has Hanzo breaking the kiss and crying out for God.

McCree chuckles, as out of breath as he is, and rolls his hips into Hanzo as an animalistic instinct surges in him to mark up his neck, blotting it with dark hickeys. He can feel Hanzo's nails scratching up his back, can tell just how red those lines will be in the morning, but for the moment he can't bring himself to give a damn as his balls press against Hanzo's ass again and again and again.

“ _Yeah...”_ He sighs against Hanzo's neck, “You take cock so _fuckin'_   good, Hanzo.” He laughs once more, breathless, “Like the perfect whore you are.”

It doesn't surprise him how close he feels to climax already. Hanzo engulfs him so well, clenching so hot around him, that McCree knows he won't be able to hold on much longer.

His already fervent, broken pace turns feral as his fingers dig into Hanzo's thighs and as Hanzo's fingers dig into his back. Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss that ends in them panting heavily against each others mouths. McCree manages to glance down as he feels Hanzo's cock touch against his stomach. It's bright red and drooling; even the slightest bit of stimulation would get him off.

Hanzo grunts and sinks his teeth into McCree's neck, doing anything he can to smother the lewd, desperate sounds that continue to pour out of him. Of course, the second McCree rolls his hips quick and hard inside of him has Hanzo breaking off and moaning loud enough for the sound to bounce off the walls, the sultry noise echoing in McCree's ears.

“M' bout to come, sweetheart.” He kisses Hanzo's brow, “You just...keep takin' me so deep in that I, _nh,_ can't hold on much longer...”

His breath is wet against Hanzo's neck before he sucks against his skin. Hanzo bucks up against him, desperate for friction.

“ _Please,_ Jesse, I, _ha,_ I n-need to come.” Hanzo opens his eyes, bleary that they are, and gazes at him desperately while he pants for air, “Jesse.” He commands, _“Touch me.”_

McCree leaves a trail of bites and kisses as he makes his way to Hanzo's mouth, their lips moving together in a frenzied heat. Ever so slightly, Hanzo can feel McCree lightly trace a path to Hanzo's cock. One of his large, square fingers runs its way down from the tip where pre-cum dribbles out to the root where his balls lay tightly pulled in.

It's all the stimulation he needs.

The moan that leaves Hanzo is a breathless little noise that sounds like it was punched out of him. His back arches beautifully and come splatters against his abs and stomach. In his haze, he distantly hears McCree grunt and swear, and he feels teeth sink into his neck as McCree spasms and shoots his seed inside of him.

For a few moments, McCree stays on top of him, worn and flaccid, his hair curtaining his face as he takes in deep gulps for air. After what feels like hours, he rolls off of Hanzo and lays flat on his back on the bed, catching his breath. The blissful silence is only broken by their harsh gasping and gentle shifting on the bed.

Once he can bear to think about anything other than how nice laying down and not moving is, McCree closes his eyes and furrows his brow, his hand going down to pick at his jeans. He groans.

Hanzo twitches in response, but doesn't actually make an attempt to move, “Hm?”

“I kept my damn jeans on.” He groans once more, “They're sweaty as hell now. No wonder I feel so hot and gross.”

“It is a good thing I ripped that flannel, then.” Hanzo mutters, “You would have been even more sweaty.”

McCree's lips downturn into a mild pout, “I liked that shirt, too.”

“I will get it fixed.”

Hanzo gathers up the last vestiges of energy he has to move his hand, grasping for McCree's and twining their fingers together.

“Could we stay like this for a little while longer?”

The soft, tired and dulcet tone of Hanzo's voice makes a grin tug at McCree's lips. Once more, he realizes just how in love he is.

“Yeah.”

He didn't have any complaints.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
